Some seat assemblies include motors to allow for motorized longitudinal movement of a seat, such as within a vehicle. In some configurations, the motor may be coupled to one or movable tracks that slide along one or more fixed tracks. A bracket may be used to connect and/or support the motor and/or a drive shaft between a pair of movable tracks.